Dragons
, , Ilúvatar }} Dragons (Skulblaka in the Ancient Language) were sentient creatures that roamed freely in the land of Alagaësia. They were the mounts and life-long companions of the Dragon Riders. Apart from werecats, spirits and Lethrblaka, dragons were the only known intelligent non-humanoid species. There are currently only four known dragons left in Alagaësia: Shruikan, Saphira, Thorn, and the green dragon egg in Galbatorix's possession. Glaedr was the only other dragon known to be alive during the Rider War, but he was killed by Murtagh and Thorn and now resides in his Eldunarí which is in Eragon's possession. Hundreds of years later, the race of dragons were restored, and the Riders returned to Alagaësia. Overview The dragons of Alagaësia were reptilian, with scales, sharp teeth, and bat-like membraned wings. They could develop the ability to breathe fire as they matured. Their color varied from dragon to dragon, and there appeared to be some variation in features between different colored dragons, but all dragon colors were the same species. For example, Saphira, a blue dragon, possesses four cheek spikes, slightly curved horns, and two forehead spines while Thorn, a red dragon, had wide, crescent-shaped horns, and two cheek spikes. Glaedr, who was gold, had six cheek spines, crooked horns, and a beard. According to Brom, dragons could grow to be "larger than most houses" and that some older dragons could be confused with large hills. Their eggs tended to be the same color as the dragon's scales, as did the color of their Rider's magic. Their scales were very strong, capable of deflecting arrows, even on the underbelly. The wings were the weakest part on their body, composed of only a thin membrane of flesh. Females tend to be more aggressive, vainful and stronger than males, as Saphira often calls herself the "most beautiful creature in all of Alagaësia", as well as attacking Glaedr when he opposes to mate with Saphira. Glaedr himself said that in the wild, the "females were so formidable". All dragons had matching color for their eyes and hide and possessed long, barbed tongues. All dragons ate meat, especially deer and other ungulates. Life Cycle Dragons hatched from eggs. When first hatched, they were the size of an average house cat, but grew rapidly. When dragons reached about six months old, they gained the ability to breathe fire. Predators by nature, they hunted large animals, with an occasional fish or fowl and some plants, such as Fireweed, which eased bad breath and indigestion. Dragons started to mate when they were young. They were unfading and did not die, unless by wounds in battle or by sickness. If they had a Rider, they could live on after their Rider's death (ex: Glaedr, Oromis's dragon, lived on after Oromis died). It was believed that there was no limit to a dragon's size, as they grew continuously. Brom said that the most ancient dragons could be confused for hills or small mountains because of their size. When the Unbound Dragons delivered one of their eggs to the Riders, certain words were said over it. These ensured that the dragon would only hatch for the one destined to be its Rider. When a dragon's Rider was ever killed, they would go on rampage to avenge their death. Afterwards, they often died from grief. If they so chose to, they could retain their conscious mind in their Eldunarí, or their jeweled "heart of hearts". This allowed anyone with the Eldunarí - if the dragon gave it up to someone - to speak to the dragon and draw energy from them. The dragons could give up their Eldunarí and still live on until the dragon died. It was revealed by the elf Oromis that Galbatorix, during his rebellion, acquired all the Eldunarí from the dragons he killed, which was the source of his amplified power. It assumed he may have given some of them to Murtagh, which explained his increased power and Thorn's speedy growth. Dragon Names In response to a fan question, stated that dragons would normally choose their own names once they were old enough to understand the concept. Additionally, it wasn't unheard of for a dragon to change his or her name over the centuries. In a perversion of the normal custom, Galbatorix gave Shruikan his name. In the first book, when Eragon asked Brom about dragons and the Dragon Riders, he asked him what were the names of the former dragons before the fall of the order. Amongst them was Saphira, the name of Brom's former dragon. Later, Eragon shares the list of names with her, and she chose Saphira. Also, when Murtaugh explains why his dragon is named Thorn, it is unclear whether Thorn chose his name or Murtaugh. See also * Dragon Riders * Eldunarí Category:Dragon Category:Race